Numb Confessions
by FoxTail17
Summary: Sakura was abused in every way. By her mother, father, and herself. One day, while she was with Naruto, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran...And almost lost her life in doing so. [Oneshot] Kind of SakuNaru [Rated T for language]


A/N: Ok, writer's has hit me AGAIN! I know its weird to have writer's and you're still writing a story.. Well, writing one shots somehow help me clear my writer's block. I don't know how my brain works like that but it does. And I have no clue on why it does.. So here's a little one shot for all of you folks out there! Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I would never claim to own Naruto. Masashi owns it.**

"Ahh, another dreadful day.." Sakura sighed as she woke up from last night. She had been fighting with her mother all night and couldn't get enough sleep for the next morning, but managed to get out of bed. Her pink hair ruffled on top of her head and her bangs the same. Her eyes were surrounded with dark circles and her lips looked as dry and chapped as could be. Her eyes battled against nature and tried to stay open, knowing that her sleepiness could soon take over. She yawned as she walked down her household hallways and could remember the screams and yells from her mother and herself. She held her ears to stop the noise.

She trembled into the bathroom and took a long gaze at herself. She never looked so horrible in her life. She couldn't believe it was herself. Sakura almost thought this was only a dream and thought that she was really asleep, but there was no help in trying to hide her shame. After a bit more examination, she finally gave up on her looks and decided to take shower. Sakura couldn't feel a darn drip of water on her figure. It was like she was covered with oil and the water ran down on her like a waterfall, but she wasn't paying much attention to the water. All she did was stand there and wait for her eyes to clamp shut and sleep in the shower, but she heard her mother waking up in the next room.

Sakura gave out another exhausting sigh and turned the knob to the right of the shower, making the water shut off its run. She didn't feel any cleaner. She didn't even put soap on herself. All she felt was weakness from lack of sleep. Her hands shook as she reached for her towel. She stepped out of the shower in the process, making her stand in the middle of her bathroom. Sakura looked at her feet the whole time. Se didn't like looking at herself like Ino liked to. Ino would always brag about her figure and how it is perfect for getting Sasuke, but she caught Shikamaru instead. As far for Sakura, she didn't really care about Sasuke after he left. She didn't care about anything at all. All she wanted was peace and tranquility throughout her life. Was that too much to ask?

Sakura left out the house with speaking or looking at her mother. She didn't eat breakfast either, knowing her mother never could get even a bowl of cereal right. So she walked around town, looking for something to keep her distracted. She didn't like thinking of her guilt, so she would always cover it up with something else. As she looked around Konoha, she heard a faint call of her name.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan..!"

Every time she listened harder, the more the voice grew in sound. She glanced in all ways. She just couldn't seem to find the source of it all. She started to walk into different directions. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she tripped over a rock and as a result, she landed into some pretty strong arms.

"Sakura- chan, you ok?" Naruto asked her. She knew who it was, but was too ashamed to show her face. She didn't start crying, no. She was actually laughing, trying to cover up her accident. How she hated her instincts. She always turned a bad situation into a good one and the same way with good situations. Her pink hair was finally removed from her face.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. Fine indeed." Sakura was such a good actress, Naruto easily melted into it. He gave a re-assuring smile and helped her to her feet. Sakura dusted herself and immediately turned her attention to Naruto, who was doing the same. Awkward silence lived by its name. The only thing you could hear between them was their small breaths. Naruto scratched his yellow head while Sakura looked around the environment.

"So… I heard you screaming and your mother, too. Is everything ok?" Naruto broke the silence, catching Sakura's attention immediately. Her green planets got lost in his blue oceans.

"Oh it was nothing. We were fighting about my grades. I got one F. It was in Spanish. I'm Japanese…I don't do Spanish." Sakura put her hands on her hips. She raised her left eyebrow at her companion. Naruto snickered at her comment. He gave her a sly smirk.

"What's so funny, huh?" Sakura stepped up to him. He started to blush a radiant pink, almost the color of Sakura's hair. He was stuttering in his speech. He never had a girl close to him. He wasn't surely ready for a girl to come up to him this close. But he was now older. A mature sixteen year old who can control his hormones…or can he?

Naruto took a big gulp before starting his sentence.

"It was just the way you said it. It was a little…cute." Naruto didn't mean for that to come out, but after he saw a smile come his childhood crush, he knew he said the right thing. Girls liked compliments like that, right? Well, in her condition, Sakura would take a blow to the head as a compliment compared to her mother. Sakura really didn't get an F in Spanish. No, it was something more serious than that.

_Flashback_

"_You bitch. Don't you ever say that I need to tone down my alcohol. I'm your mother. And you'll do what I say, BITCH!!" Sakura's mother screamed at her. Sakura was slapped by her mother. She wasn't going to take that from anyone, not even her mother._

"_I hope you go to hell with dad." Sakura charged at her mother and slapped her harder then she had been. Her hand was red from the impact, as well as her mother's face. Her mother as drunk and had come to one of her 'episodes.' Her mother was panting hard when she regained herself. Her hair had been all over her head and her eyes were filled with hatred._

"_Don't you ever, EVER," Sakura's mother punched her in the stomach, "talk about your late father in this house! He was a good man-" She was interrupted by a blow to the stomach also. Sakura has trained long enough during Ninja Ed to take a punch to the stomach._

"_He wasn't a good man when he beat you until you couldn't even talk. He wasn't a good man when he raped you. HE WASN'T A GOOD MAN WHEN HE ABUSED YOU!!" Sakura stood over her mother, legs on both sides of her body, and slapped her as hard as could be, almost leaving blood on her hands. Her mother was moaning and groaning. Sakura left, muttering that her mother should be thrown in a pit of hell with her dad and stay there for eternal life. _

_Sakura laid on her bed, thinking about the night she killed her father. He came in her room, looking for a little 'talk', which meant, 'Sakura, let me touch you in places that aren't appropriate.' Her father sat down beside her and started touching her breast and 'his favorite place.'. Sakura's vision had become blurry. All she could remember was getting a special katana, handed down from her great-grandmother to her. The next thing she knew, the blood was smeared on her hands, sword, and sputtered on her face. Her father had red, bloody holes in the back of him. There were exactly twenty wounds. Twenty wounds Sakura will never forget._

Sakura snapped her attention back to Naruto, who waved his hand in front of her face. She looked like she was about to cry, only that her tears were replaced by rage. Somehow, she pictured Naruto as he father. His smile, his figure, his tainted hands. She hated him, despised him. She knew she was just being delusional. She couldn't possibly picture Naruto as her father. He was too good for that. But why did she feel this way? Why did her rage include Naruto? Why did everything have to be done to her? Why?

"Sakura, what is wrong? Something is bothering you. What is it?" As Naruto stated his sentence, Sakura was still thinking about her father. Its wasn't that she actually pictured him as her father, it was the fact that she was picturing her father. It was like a habit: Every time she would look, talk, or even mention a boy she would embark on a journey about her father. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her back and bent down, crying. Naruto was too stunned to do anything.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto knelt down to comfort her. She just sat there, thinking about the time. It was all over the news. Headlines in newspapers: _**Who killed the humble Mr. Haruno? **_And on the news everyone was trying to figure out who had done the crime. But no one expected it to be his own daughter, so no one did. As time passed by, it was a murder unsolved. Sakura was free to live her life. But the moment played in her head like a broken record. In the speed of light, Sakura looked up and pushed Naruto out of the way. She started to run. She didn't know where and she didn't know why, but she ran. She ran. She did what she always wanted to do a long time ago. Run. Run with the wind and the ashes of her ancestors. Run like she never did before. Run. She heard her name again being called and she knew it was Naruto. She ran faster and faster, and then, she collapsed. She blacked out, she couldn't see. She was lost in her own fear. She had so much fear bottled up that she was lost in it, she was blinded by fear. Her bpody was in a deformed C. Her knees had taken shelter into her chest and her arms were spread to one side. She looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn't. she was getting lost in her hate, her fear, her life. She was just lost. She was lost in her feelings of her father and mother. She was lost. Every thing she had was lost. Sakura herself was lost. The next thing she knew she was in a bed. A white bed and she was under the sheets. She saw Naruto sitting beside her with a warm smile.

"Tsunade said you had a panic attack and collapsed. I was lucky enough to find you. I just wanted to know why you ran. You just took off. And you run pretty fast." Naruto smiled while Sakura giggled. She mouthed a thank you to him. She was so drowsy form the moment she feel back asleep. She didn't even answer his question, but he didn't let it get to him. As she quietly slept away, Naruto got up and kissed her on the cheek. He took one more look back and left.

As a result, Sakura's mother had left her house that day. And while she did, she committed suicide. She threw herself down into a valley of sharp rocks. Rock that gave her the key to hell.

A/N: eh.. I was really bored when I wrote this. I don't think it was all that good though…I could've done better. Bye for now! And don't forget to review!


End file.
